Тви'леки
Тви'леки ( ) — разумная раса всеядных гуманоидов, зародившаяся на планете Рилот. Её представители предпочитали питаться грибами, плесенью и мясом рикритов. Отличительными особенностями тви'леков являются разноцветная кожа и парные отростки на голове, имеющие форму щупалец. Отростки называются «лекку». У тви'леков достаточно стандартное строение органов речи, что позволяло им обучаться большинству инопланетных языков, однако они предпочитали тви'лекский язык, использующий кроме речи небольшие движения лекку. Красота тви'лекских женщин была известна по всей Галактике, и из-за этого их часто продавали в рабство, делая танцовщицами или символом положения в обществе. Рабыни-тви'лечки, в частности, имелись у Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре. Биология и внешний вид тви'лечка|200px]]Две наиболее заметные особенности тви'леков — широкий спектр окраски кожи и пара отростков на голове. Отростки, также называемые «лекку» или «тчун-тчин», начинаются от затылка и содержат часть мозга тви'леков. Само слово «тви'лек», как предполагается, произошло от сочетания «twin lekku», то есть «пара лекку». Отростки выполняют различные функции в повседневной жизни тви'леков, в том числе накапливая жир и являясь эрогенными зонами. При разговоре на тви'лекском языке используются слова и небольшие движения лекку. Примечательно, что у новорождённых тви'леков не было лекку — вероятно, они отрастали по мере взросления. Лекку очень чувствительны, и их сильное сжатие настолько болезненно, что может легко лишить сознания почти любого тви'лека. Иногда повреждение отростков влечёт необратимое повреждение мозга тви'лека. Поврежденные лекку можно заменить протезом, как в случае с Рианной Сарен. Длинные или особым образом уложенные лекку считались символом положения, означая почтенность, влиятельность и богатство их владельца. Также лекку являлись аналогом фаллического символа, и обоими полами большие лекку рассматривались как определенно положительное качество. Отростки на голове являлись гордостью тви'леков, особенно при общении с другими расами. Название «тчун-тчин» в действительности относится к каждому лекку: «тчун» означает левый лекку, а «тчин» — правый. В обычных беседах тви'леки часто называли свои лекку «тчун» и «тчин». Спектр возможного цвета кожи тви'леков весьма широк: зелёный, оранжевый, коричневый, жёлтый, синий, белый и фиолетовый — вот далеко не полный список цветов, которые были ещё и различных оттенков. Среди тви'леков очень редко встречаются представители с бирюзовым цветом кожи — тви'леки-рутианы. Менее редки тви'леки-летаны, имеющие красный цвет кожи, вызванный генетической мутацией. Некоторые тви'леки красили кожу, нанося на неё узор, как, например, танцовщица Аий Вида. Глаза тви'леков устроены не так, как у людей, и могут видеть в тепловом, рентгеновом и обычном режиме. Тви'лек может "менять режимы" своих глаз так, как ему этого хочется. Однако эти смены зрения вызывают болезненные ощущения, так что тви'леки предпочитают не менять режим зрения с обычного Форма ушей тви'леков остается загадкой. Известны мужчины-тви'леки только с ушами, как у людей, а женщины только со «слуховыми конусами». Головные уборы, обычно демонстрировавшие статус тви'лека, иногда использовался для препятствия рабам изучать язык тви'леков, непонятный для других существ. Тви'лечки считались исключительно стройными и привлекательными, что делало их излюбленным объектом работорговли и индустрии развлечений. Например, знаменитый Вилмар Грарк крупно нажился на их продаже. Многие мужчины-тви'леки часто затачивали собственные зубы, однако истоки этой традиции неизвестны. Куат с Куата заметил, что «женщины тви'леки настолько же изящны, насколько омерзительны их мужчины». Общество и культура , тви'лечка-летанка.]] Природное изящество и экзотическая красота тви'леков сделали их популярным товаром среди работорговцев. Многие тви'леки сами развивали торговлю рабами на своей планете. Для некоторых похищение и продажа детей казались отличным способом заработать, другие рассматривали рабство как способ уберечь детей от ухудшающейся природной среды Рилота. Многие тви'леки считали рабство эффективным способом распространения расы и сохранения культуры, поскольку других причин для межпланетных перелётов у них не было. Независимо от того, как сложилась подобная ситуация, многие тви'леки были рабами или артистами, становясь символом положения их хозяина. Особенно ценились женщины с редким цветом кожи: рутианки и летанки. Тви'леки, сбежавшие от рабовладельца, часто становились ворами, прибегая в этом ремесле к искусству обольщения. Хотя многие тви'леки вели жизнь торговцев или даже преступников, раса имела славные военные традиции. Именно воины-тви'леки использовали чир'даки, или «Семена смерти», звёздные истребители, соединившие в себе кокпит TIE-Fighterа c крыльями X-Wingа. Во время Войны за бакту тви'лекские воины помогали Веджу Антиллесу в борьбе с Исанн Айсард. Одежда тви'леков подбиралась в соответствии с полом. Мужчины-тви'леки часто носили длинные, свободные одежды, а женщины обычно надевали более узкие, обтягивающие платья. Религия Религиозные верования тви'леков в основном неизвестны, но, по крайней мере, один источник упоминает «Тви'лекскую богиню». Осталось невыясненным, означает ли это, что тви'леки поклонялись одной богине или почитали несколько богов, одним из которых является женщина-бог. Государство right|thumb|220px|[[Чам Синдулла, тви'лекский революционер]] Тви'лекское общество было разделено на кланы, каждому из которых принадлежал собственный город. Каждый город управлялся автономно пятью тви'леками — главами клана. Эти пятеро управляли кланом, пока один из них не умирал. В этом случае оставшиеся члены правительства уходили в пустыню дневной стороны планеты, предположительно обрекая себя на смерть. Их место занимало следующее поколение. Если новые правители не были готовы занять своё место, назначались наместники, которые осуществляли временное управление. Во времена Новой Республики ночная сторона Рилота была застроена наподобие Корусанта. Тви'лекские имена Эйла Секура.]] Вместо того, чтобы различать собственное имя и фамилию, тви'леки объединяли их в одном имени. Отчество было двойным - по отцу и матери. Также в конце отчества добавлялось слово Тей(сын) или Лиа(дочь) в зависимости от пола. Если тви'лека изгоняли за какие-либо преступления, его имя разбивалось на несколько частей. Такое изменение считалось унизительным. В некоторых случаях тви'леки соединяли многочастные имена представителей других рас в единое имя, изменяя их звучание таким же образом, как и при объединении личного имени и названия клана. Например, тви'леки часто произносили имя Веджа Антиллеса как «Веджан'тайлес», что означает «убийца звезд» — если бы они использовали произношение основного языка, в результате получилось бы нечто отвратительное и оскорбительное на их языке. Примером настоящего тви'лекского имени может послужить «Инетр`идассен МаркЛайна лиа». В этом случае фамилия — «Идассен», личное имя — «Инетри», а отчество-<МаркЛайна лиа> однако последняя буква «и» личного имени была переставлена во вторую часть. Если имя использовалось за пределами Рилота, оно могло быть разделено на две части и использовалось без отчества, став «Инетри Идассен». Другим примером системы выбора имени может быть название расы: при разделении «тви'лек» может означать «twin lekku» (парные лекку). Нет никакого скрытого смысла в том, что эти принципы не соблюдались во времена заката Галактической Республики, когда даже выдающиеся лидеры тви'леков, вроде Ро Фенна, Пола Секуры и Марка Идассена предпочитали использовать свои личные имена даже в частных беседах на Рилоте. За кулисами на Рилоте]] *Название «тви'леки» не было закреплено до 1987 года, когда оно появилось в «Star Wars: The Roleplaying , First edition». Слово не произносилось ни в одном из фильмов серии «Звёздные войны». *В игре «Star Wars: X-wing» тренировочная миссия происходила возле планеты «Тви'лек». По-видимому, это было ошибочное название Рилота. Появления *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' * *''Survivors'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Nameless'' *''Urchins'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Single Cell'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * * *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Final Exit'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''All the Extras'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Droid Trouble'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Lady Luck'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lucky'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * * *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' * *''Hard Currency'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Jedi Chef'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Fett Club'' *''Force Fiction'' *''The Lesson'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Falling Star'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tall Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Источники *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Card: Overland March) * (Card: Sith Apprentice) * (Card: Sore Loser) * (Card: Undercover) * (Card: XP-38 Landspeeder) *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * Примечания и ссылки Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Чувствительные к Силе расы